


Sensitive

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was ticklish almost everywhere, and Koujaku loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tickling square on my kink_bingo card.

Koujaku pressed his lips against Aoba's the moment they were both settled on his bed. His knee slid between Aoba's legs and his fingertips brushed against the side of Aoba's neck.

Aoba broke the kiss and gasped, chuckling as Koujaku's fingers grazed against his skin. "Oi, Koujaku!"

"What?" Koujaku asked, and he grinned in a way that he personally thought was completely innocent. When he cracked one eye open, he saw that Aoba was trying to look mad and failing miserably.

"Not there," Aoba said, hissing when Koujaku shifted and brushed his knee against his half-hard cock. "It tickles."

"Ah, it tickles. Sorry, Aoba," Koujaku said. He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just above Aoba's collarbone and earned himself another shiver and a gentle, irritable nudge in the leg from Aoba's heel.

It couldn't really be helped, Koujaku thought as his fingertips ran up and down Aoba's throat. Aoba was sensitive practically _everywhere_. After their first time, he'd dedicated himself to finding all of the most receptive spots with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. Nearly every inch of Aoba's skin reacted to his touch.

Koujaku grinned. Aoba was still pouting at him. 

"You're doing it again."

Koujaku hummed and pressed his lips against Aoba's shoulder; a simple, gentle brush of skin on skin rather than a kiss, but Koujaku still felt Aoba react. Gooseflesh rose on Aoba's neck and Koujaku replaced his lips with his tongue. He couldn't help but grin at Aoba's soft gasp or the sudden grip of his fingers on his own shoulders, especially when he saw the corners of Aoba's mouth twitch.

"S-stop it," Aoba said, words slurring into something that sounded like an amused snort when Koujaku sat back and brushed his thumbs across his nipples. Koujaku couldn't help but laugh himself, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Aoba's temple. Aoba was always perfect to him, but it was these moments when he was happy and unrestrained that Koujaku found him most beautiful.

He must have been staring, because Aoba squirmed and blushed. 

"Koujaku..."

"What's wrong?"

For a moment Aoba looked like he didn't know what he wanted to say, but then he arched his hips against Koujaku's and pulled him down for a fleeting kiss.

"Don't stop."

Koujaku smiled and shook his head. He slid down Aoba's body and flicked the tip of his tongue against one of Aoba's nipples, circling the other with his fingers . Aoba arched into his touch with a soft gasp as the tips of Koujaku's hair slid along his chest. He pulled away, and for a moment it seemed that he'd managed to keep control. Koujaku ran his hands down the side of Aoba's body as a last attempt and chuckled when he felt it work; Aoba's whole body began to shake, and a second later he was laughing so hard that his cheeks flushed pink and he sounded short of breath.

"Kou-- stop!" Aoba gasped as Koujaku's fingers pressed a little harder against his ribs. Koujaku pressed a kiss to his forehead and nipped at his earlobe.

"Aoba, you're adorable."

"Shut up... _haa!_ " Aoba yelped, squirming to get away from Koujaku's touch. Koujaku took that chance to slide one hand down to Aoba's cock, hand just barely touching the him, and a moment Aoba was pressing into his touch almost desperately. Laughing, Koujaku kissed Aoba again and curled his hand around Aoba properly, slowly stroking him.

Aoba breathed steadily through parted lips and frowned, rocking his hips against Koujaku's touch. "What's so funny?"

Koujaku nuzzled Aoba's cheek. "How fast you changed your mind."

"'Bout what?" Aoba muttered, shivering as Koujaku smeared his precome across the head of his cock.

"Me touching you."

"Mmm... don't say it like that."

"Why not?" Koujaku asked, gently pressing Aoba back against the bed and reaching for the oil they kept on the nightstand.

Aoba drew his legs up to his chest as Koujaku slicked his fingers and let out a shivery moan when Koujaku pressed one against his hole. "Makes it sound like I don't like it when you touch me..."

"... ah, Aoba," Koujaku said after a moment, kissing Aoba's closed lips with passion. "I love you."

Aoba blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by his own soft groan as Koujaku slid another finger inside of him. Koujaku continued pressing soft kisses to Aoba's face, neck and chest. As much as he liked tickling and teasing Aoba and making him laugh, this was the one thing he wouldn't rush. He would never hurt Aoba, and if it meant slowing down and taking his time to make him ready, he was fine with it. 

That didn't mean Aoba would be, of course. His eyes were screwed shut, face and neck flushed brilliant pink, teeth worrying his bottom lip, but there was a definite tension in his limbs that didn't come from pain. A second later he opened his eyes, dragged Koujaku closer and kissed him deep while still rocking his hips back against Koujaku's hand.

"Koujaku..."

"Hmm?"

"Hurry."

There was just enough desperation in Aoba's voice and enough wet warmth on his fingers as he stoked Aoba's cock to spur Koujaku into action. He sat back and guided Aoba upright and into his lap, gently grinding his hips against Aoba. Despite Koujaku's efforts to take it slow, it seemed Aoba was past the point of care and teasing; he reached between their bodies and grasped Koujaku's cock, guiding it inside of himself in one slow, careful movement. 

Koujaku gasped as Aoba slid down on his cock, but managed to catch his breath when Aoba paused to adjust. He rubbed his hands up and down the sides of Aoba's body to try and make him relax. Aoba blinked for a moment, seemingly overwhelmed by sensation, before his face cracked into a grin and he started to laugh; Koujaku's eyes widened and he reached for Aoba, managing to slide his arms around him just in time.

"Aoba, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just..." Aoba said breathlessly, still smiling as he began to rock his hips. "It tickled."

Aoba's grin was a contagious as ever, and Koujaku returned the smile as they began to move. He pressed light kisses to the bridge of Aoba's nose, his eyelids, his throat. He ran his fingertips lightly along the length of Aoba's spine and kissed away the soft pink flush that appeared on his skin. He moaned and savoured the feeling of Aoba's entire body tightening and tensing against and around him when he laughed, and when they finally came undone in each other's arms, Koujaku realised with a tiny skip of his heartbeat that Aoba had been smiling at him the whole time.

"Oi, Koujaku," Aoba said once they were clean, idly stretching the stiffness out of his arms and legs. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tickle me like that, when we..." Aoba said, trailing off with a frown as he tried to fix the rumpled bed covers. 

Koujaku smiled. "Because it's cute."

"What the hell could be cute about it?" Aoba asked, frowning as Koujaku pulled him into his arms. Koujaku shrugged and kissed the shell of his ear.

"Ah... because it's you, I suppose. Are you giving me permission to do it? I'll remember that."

"Urgh, don't say things like that," Aoba said, burying his face into his hands. It was getting a little easier for Koujaku to talk to Aoba like this as time went on, but it was taking longer for Aoba to adjust to it. Well, it didn't matter. His actions spoke louder than his words.

Aoba was silent for a while, and Koujaku thought he'd drifted off until he felt Aoba smirk against his shoulder.

"So if you can tickle me because you find it cute... does that mean I can make your nose bleed?"

" _Youuuuu...._ "

It was a good thing Aoba was too busy smirking to notice him move, because the a second later Koujaku threw Aoba on the bed and started to tickle him again.


End file.
